


We'll figure it out

by Writing_in_SIN



Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [36]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Accidental Possession, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Post-Canon, Sharing a Body, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: A heated makeout session leads Emu and Parad to discover a new ability with hilarious and...satisfyingresults.
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Houjou Emu/Parad
Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538683
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	We'll figure it out

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://writing-in-sin.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Writing_in_SIN)

* * *

**We'll figure it out**

* * *

They're at the hospital's laundry room, getting fresh sheets for the beds to help out the nurses.

"Careful now," Parad murmurs against his lips when Emu couldn't muffle a particularly loud moan, hands under Emu's rear to support him against the wall. "Or they might hear us."

He breathes out a laugh, licking into Parad's mouth and tightens his legs around Parad's hips. "Wouldn't want that."

Or at least, they're _supposed_ to.

...oops?

"I'd probably blind them if anyone gets a glimpse of you like this," Parad grumbles, causing Emu to snicker.

Hugging his bugster close, Emu presses a kiss to swollen lips. "Why do you think I got so agitated at that new intern when she stared at you for too long?"

"That was _your_ fault!" Parad counters with a laugh. "I mean, I looked so well fucked that I think the whole hospital was staring at me."

His brows raise at that. "Seriously?"

"I was _limping_ , Emu." The expression on Parad's face turns deadpanned and exasperated. "I'm a bugster— the Progenitor with a healing factor even, and I was left _limping_ after you made love to me."

He huffs, hiding his burning face into Parad's neck. "She still shouldn't have stared at you like...that."

"That?" Parad asks, lips against his temple.

He pulls back with a pout. "She was drooling."

"Was she?" Parad tilts his head before smirking in impish delight. "I wonder if it's because she saw your cum dripping out of my pants that time."

Emu blinks. Then does it again in rapid succession when he processes Parad's words.

"It was?" Emu asks, voice strangled and head dizzy at the thought of Parad being so full of Emu that his bugster had literally been wet and dripping. " _Were_ you?"

Parad chuckles, dark and seductive. "Always am whenever you take me."

"Hot damn," he mutters, thumping his head against a broad shoulder with a whine. "Blinding people so that they'll never see that is getting a little too tempting."

Parad snickers in agreement, amused. "So is that a no to you being full of my cum for your entire shift?"

"Never said that...although, I don't think we have that much time. Plus, public space," Emu says regretfully. He raises his head hopefully. "Merge us, maybe?"

Parad smiles, eyes softening as his vision bleeds crimson. "Always."

The door jiggles nearby just as Emu's vision bleeds in response, startling them so badly that Parad accidentally slams the button for the laundry chute beside his head—

"Oh no," he mutters when he feels empty space where the wall used to be against his back.

— before they both fall into the chute, screaming.

There's a dizzying moment of vertigo as they finish the merge out of surprise before they slide down uncontrollably fast like some sort of roller coaster.

"I thought this only happens in cartoons!?" Parad shouts out around an incredulous laugh.

Helplessly exasperated, he joins in. "Clearly not in _our_ life!"

"Whee~!"

They land with a soft thump on a large pile of laundry, laughing and wheezing at the ridiculousness of what just happened.

Shaking his head, Emu stumbles to his feet, only to quickly tumble back down when he feels how off his center of gravity is at the moment. Concerned, he starts to check over his body—

"...eh?"

— only to stop when Emu realises that it's _not_ his body at all.

"Parad...?"

Parad shuffles inside their mindscape. "Yeah? You okay?"

"We merged." Emu curls long fingers into a fist and lets out a disbelieving laugh. "Using _your_ body."

"...ha?" There's a brief sensation of having shared vision before Parad yelps. "We merged!"

Nodding, he tips back to lie on the pile. "We did."

"You're inside me," Parad breathes.

Emu smirks, reaching down to cup Parad's arousal in his palm. "Seems like."

"That is so sexy," Parad whispers, awed before letting out a loud whoop. "This is so _cool!"_

Snickering, he carefully gets up and stumbles out of the pile. "It really is." He bites his (Parad's?) lip though when a thought crosses his mind. "Just...um, my body?"

"Is safe," Parad reassures. "It's right here. Just like mine whenever I merge with you."

He slumps in relief. "How though? I'm human."

"Maybe it's because you're Patient Zero?" Parad suggests.

"...Maybe."

Now that the surprise and delight of discovering this new ability of his has somewhat fade, worry sets in. Is this version of their merge hurting Parad? Will they be able to separate when Emu has no clue how?

Parad wraps the bond around him and he can feel his bugster hugging him. "Hey, don't worry, we'll figure it out."

"...Yeah." It might be new and a bit worrying but he's not alone. He has Parad with him after all. "We always do."

In the end, they do manage to figure out to separate themselves again with relative ease.

... _after_ they take advantage of their new ability in private of course.


End file.
